


10 FIC CHALLENGE

by orphan_account



Series: Psychopath! [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abandonment, Creepypasta, Fear, Ghosts, Love/Hate, M/M, Mirrors, Nightmares, Obessions, Phobias, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one shots with your favorite phone guy OTP. Most will be dark and horrific because there's a lack of those and i need more. Most will be my personal head canons which are super dark and sp00ky so beware. Phone guy will almost always be the purple guy in these, so whether or not you like that theory i still insist you read! :D Here's the chapters i intend to finish eventually;</p><p>1)Fears; phobias.<br/>2)Urban legends or creepy pastas (i.e. one of your characters is stalked by Slender Man)<br/>3)Nightmares; bad dreams; hallucinations.<br/>4)Obsession (stalking; possessive behavior; Character A thinks about Character B so much it’s borderline/full-out creepy, etc.)<br/>5)Knifeplay<br/>6)Ghosts, hauntings (whether by external source or a dead character.)<br/>7)Cannibalism.<br/>8)Drugs.<br/>9)Mirrors (Doppelgangers; mirror-versions of a character/setting where everything is it’s opposite; mirror ghost games such as Bloody Mary; narcissism, etc.)<br/>10)Abandoned locations (asylums, hospitals, towns, carnivals, etc.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fears and Phobias

Fears and Phobias.

 

 Scott seemed like the kind of person who wasn't afraid of anything. His large muscles and facial stubble made him seem like the kinda guy who'd beat a bitch if he really needed too, and his height of six three added to that fact.

 But everyone couldn't even be further from the truth.

 Truth was, he was afraid of tons of shit. Dolls, Clowns, Cats, Kids, Spiders and Creepy crawlers, water, you get the point. Name something and he probably was scared the fuck out of by it. Living in a house with Mike was kind of the worst in that sense because of his fears. Mike counted on him to kill the spiders and the creepy crawlers and fix something when it was broken, because fuckin' hell he was the one who wore the pants in the relationship. But it should have been the opposite, because sure, he was 'manly.' But like a horse, he could be scared easily and had trouble concealing that most of the time. Every time he even saw a spider he wanted to set the house on fire, and every time he heard a noise in the middle of the night he'd shit his pants. What was worse is that Mike still believed him to be the strong, fearless warrior that he was supposed to be, so breaking that image would surely mean demise.

 "Come on" Mike grinned, grabbing Scott's hand. "You never go swimming with me."

 "I-i don't wanna get sand in my pants." Was his usual excuse.

 "Do you see that?" Mike put his arm around Scott, a hand waving at the ocean water. "Ten feet waves, the sunset, and you and me. Come on, and get your ass in that water. You never swim with me and its fucking nine hundred degrees out. Please?"

 Shit shit shit. Think of something.

 "Sharks are going to start feeding soon. I don't think this is a good idea."

 Mike grimaced. "Fuck sharks. You'll scare them away if they come close. Like, kick at 'em and shit. Lets go!"

 "...wait..." Scott whispers, being dragged into the wavy water by his (sometimes highly annoying) partner. Mike jumped into the water willingly, swimming out a short ways while Scott stood, secretly terrified of getting any deeper into the unknowing depths. He's heard the urban legends and seen bones of Megalodons. Who knows what could get him at any moment?

 "Babe. Come out here!"

 Scott takes a deep breath.

 Mike is gently floating on his back. "Come on!!"

 "I cant!" He hisses, sitting down on the sand as the waves crash against his feet. He sees Mike start to swim towards the shore with a frown on his face.

 "Why not?"

 "Im terrified of oceans." he whispers, barely audible.

 " _Seriously_?"

 "Yeah. Pretty much all water, not just oceans."

 Mike chuckled and sat next to him. "Why didn't you tell me before that, you idiot?"

 "I don't want you to think less of me."

 He put an arm around Scott and sighed. "I wouldn't think less of you. We all have fears."

 

 That went better than expected. However, his other fears and phobias would remain personal.


	2. O̷̲̣̣P̬̩̟̬͟ͅͅE̢̙͍̺R͔̙A̤̺̖̯͓̖T̥͔̹̼̠̦͙́O̟͓̜̻͕͡R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A̴͓͕L̠͖͍̼̦̲̩W̥A̼̘̣̳̗Y̸S̫ ͈W̜̙͍A҉͓̱̫̻ͅT͏̘̣͈C̶̘H͈̜̣̙̞E̸̹̰S̤̳̥͞  
> ́N͉̫̝̕O҉̙͎͚̜͇͔ ̙̹̹̪̕Ę͎̞͔̹̦Y̯͚̥̕ES̵̗̼̦̳  
> I̪͕n҉͙̞̬̗͕̮s̨p̳͘ir͔̰̻e̷̳͓͚ͅd͎̲̺͈̗͢ͅ ̬b̛͇̭y̴̯ ̶̟T̡̜̪̲H̟͓͙̘̤ͅA̢͖̦̠͎̩̻̙C̸̘'͠s̳̬̦̹̞̞̥ ͏͎͓͎̺̪̯͕'̩M͓̙̠̗̺̪͡a҉̼̦̮̹͚̪r͠b̷͈̲̬͕̤ͅl̞̻͉̬e̯̩̻͔ ̗H̜͇̭̱̭͙ͅo͏͇̖̺̫̬̝r̰̲̥nȩ̻̰̱̜̖͈ͅt͖̟͎̲̯͉ś̤̤̝'̙̭̜͓  
> ͔̫͇̭͈̲̹͍̞͘

O̷̲̣̣P̬̩̟̬͟ͅͅE̢̙͍̺R͔̙A̤̺̖̯͓̖T̥͔̹̼̠̦͙́O̟͓̜̻͕͡R

 

 Its been months.

 Scotts gone out in the middle of the night, and came home early in the morning before Mike actually woke up.

 Sometimes around two in the morning, a familiar creek would captivate the room, and it was no longer just Scott getting up to go watch TV or something. It was normal now. He would hear the harsh pounding of the black haired man putting on his combat boots, and then the unlocking and shutting of the front doors. Around five hours later, Scott would come in the door, take off his shoes and slowly creep back into bed.

 The one time Mike asked, Scott denied ever leaving bed. He would claim that Mike must have been dreaming, because he was sleeping all night for sure. He wouldn't wake up, and even if he did he wouldn't sleep walk outside of the house.

 Or that's what he claimed.

 But over the few months of this nightly occurrence (unless he was working all night, of course) he noticed something; Scott was becoming incredibly distant, dazed, sick, tired, confused...among other words. He would have frequent nose bleeds and coughs, paranoia, and he was eating, sleeping and showering less. It seemed like ever since he was leaving, he wasn't the same. He was no longer the kind, loving Scott that Mike knew from the start; he was like a rotting corpse walking. No determination to do anything. No energy. No sex drive. Nothing. Like he was simply an empty shell of who he was, and should be.

Mike had enough.

 Tonight, October 24th 1994, Mike was going to follow him.

The night was cold. By the time Scott had woken up to the basic routine, it was hailing outside. Mike wondered why he would even go out in weather like this, but whatever he was doing seemed too important to miss. Was he cheating? Doing drugs? Or worse? Whatever it was, as soon as Scott exited the house Mike jumped up, shoes and hoodie already on and ready to head out and follow. When he opened the door, Scott was already almost all the way down the road, heading towards the woods that seemed more sinister than it did during the day. The darkness loomed and the streetlights were too dim to be able to see much, but just enough to see Scott disappear into the forest ahead.

 Mike cringed and slowly slid a flashlight from his pocket, jiggling the batteries to make sure that it worked. By the time it did, he no longer had any vision of Scott and sighed to himself. "Well, its as good as night as any" He whispered, taking his first steps into the horror movie type forest. The crickets sung loudly, and the stray cats slept aimlessly against tree trunks. Mike flung his flashlight around, trying to step as quietly as he possibly could, in something of an effort to see where in the hell Scott went; and what he was doing that was s important and shitty that it changed him for the worse. However, as he heard a low mumbling noise, he stopped in his tracks and shined his flashlight around, trying to find the source of the noise.

 "Hello?" He said, still slightly whispering. Who knows what Scott could have gotten himself into.

 The noise was familiar and quiet, like someone was in a hurry to get something and then leave. His senses heightened, Mike followed the whispers quickly and quietly as he could, the voice being Scotts now.

 "No more."

 Mike stopped when his light caught something familiar, Scotts figure facing away from him, his arms out reached with an object in them. However, something was wrong, because what Mike thought was a tree, wasn't; the thing in front of Scott was a tall figure, pale face and no features seen. Long arms almost reached the ground, and the things head tilted to show that it was looking at Mike, with no eyes, no mouth, no nose. Nothing. And all he could do was stare at the figure, feeling nauseous and light headed.

 The last thing he remembered was the bursting of his flashlight and the sound of a gunshot, and that.... _thing_ , taking Scott.


	3. Halicunate.

 Mike cowered in the bathroom, a kitchen knife gripped tightly in his hands. "Breathe" He whispered quietly to himself. "Just breathe. He'll go away."

 Every so often this would happen. Mike would have another breakdown, here he saw things; things that didn't exist. Maybe it was working at Fazbears with Scott or the fact that he's been slowly losing it ever since he started to date his current boyfriend- the same person he works with. But whatever it was, it always got at its worst when he would see a man- dark silhouette of one, white eyes and blood smeared all over him. He was going to kill Mike, that's if he didn't get away. So that's where he was, cowering in the bathroom, breathing heavily with a knife.

 But he was still out there, somewhere in the house.

 Scott was at work and it was only....two something, he thought. Mike had no fucking idea. But it didn't matter. He had to hold out until Scott came home or kill it himself. But thinking about it....was it real?

 "Of course its real" Mike said, closing his eyes tightly. "Its real. He's out there. Don't let your guard down."

_"Mike, Mike! Its not real!"_

  Scott's comforting voice echoed in his head.

_"Its okay, please, its okay. Nobody's here. Its just you and me."_

 But what if he lied? He could have lied just to make him feel better. There really might be someone right outside the door, and he would be coming for him at any moment...

 Mike heard the distinct creak of a door opening and closing. His breath hitched as he gripped the knife tightly against his palm, ready to lunge at any moments notice. The sound of heavy footsteps came until they were outside of the door, where a small "Mike?" was heard before the door opened.

 Now.

 Mike jumped up and whipped his hand around crazily, hoping to lunge into something. His eyes shut as he felt the knife hit flesh, then he took it out and shoved his hand down again. and Again. and again, until the man stopped moving and fell to the ground. That's the only time that Mike dared to open his eyes to make sure that he got him.

 But it wasn't the dark man that he had seen. It was Scott, who had stab wounds and a knife in his heart.


	4. Obsessions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where phone guy didn't get shoved into any suit/die in springtrap

 Its only been a few months, but Scott has seen everything that the younger male has to offer. And he likes what he sees.

 Not only physically, but emotionally, Scott felt indelibly attracted to Mike Schmidt. His black hair, his blue eyes, his socially awkward personality in public, yet his composure around the deathly animatronics. The way he walks, the way he talks, the way he pretends not to notice when Scott stares; its all good signs. He's never really asked before, but he knows that the young man is, at most, twenty three. He seems like the type who got the job because their parents made them, however he seems to not really have any friends or family; save for the few people he talks to before and after work, Mike seems more like of the loner type.

 Scott knows because he's been watching. He left messages, and still occasionally calls to make sure that he's doing alright; or if he needs anything. But Mike would always kindly reply no, that he was doing fine, and that he could handle it. But Scott knew that he must have been freaked out, because damn he wasn't a psychopath. He knows damn well what he's doing would creep anyone out, well, any sane person. So that was a good sign, he seemed at least mentally stable, however with anger issues that were pretty prominent. But that was fine. Scott liked the type of person that wasn't perfect or normal.

 In fact, the only reason Scott kept going back to work in the morning was to make sure that Mike wasn't dead. That's all he really cared about anymore. Go in early, pick up the keys from him and ask him if there was any problems. Again, he kindly replied no and would go back to his shitty car and than drive home. He had come to the conclusion one night after following him home that he had lived outside of town, in somewhat of a farm house. There's no way it was his, though, it was his cousins; because his parents were dead. He did his research.

 Along with that, he also knew that Mike had gotten arrested at seventeen for drugs. No heroin or meth or anything, but rather Marijuana and Shrooms; the 'happy drugs'. He was also thrown out of high school for the assault of a fuck boy, and homeless for a few months before moving back in with his parents which were shortly after murdered. Ever since then, he's been taking any job that came to the table, and it seemed like Fazbears was his next option.

 Mike was definitely someone Scott would enjoy having around.

 "So," Scott began, standing outside of Fazbears. It was six twenty in the morning.

 Mike smiled awkwardly, awaiting for whatever he had to say.

 "How about you and me go out sometime? I mean, like a date, if your up for it?"

 He thought about it for a moment before his eyes widened a bit.

 "O-oh. Sorry! I think you have the wrong impression of me. I'm not actually..." He did a weird hand gesture before shoving his hands back into his pockets, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

 "Not actually _what_?"

 "Like...gay. I like girls. I didn't know you thought of me like that."

 Mike walked back to his car and drove away, but Scott wasn't discouraged. He was playing hard to get. But eventually,

  _he would get what he wanted._


	5. Knifeplay, featuring Bottom!Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoT hOT HOT HOT HoT HTO hOT HOLY HELL i NEeD MORE BOTTOM sCOtT

Authors Note: My mom has this cool new idea of shutting off my internet at eleven at night to try and get me to sleep more. Like nah. Stop that shit. We all know im not sleEPINH MOM. Lets hope this bullshit doesn't last long. xD

 

 _ **Knifeplay.** _ Warning for Bottom!Scott because this shit is hot af. Also, i didn't write much. Deal with it. B)

 

 Scott tried to wiggle out of the bonds that firmly held his hands together, however, it was futile. The rope was too strong, and besides, did he really want too? The rope was starting to burn his wrists, but it was going to be worth it. Rarely had he ever let Mike top him, especially in bed and with kinks as such, but he gave in. However he was probably going to regret letting Mike do this to him, because the teasing on the following day would be ruthless...

 The blindfold stopped Scott from looking at what Mike was doing, but he knew that he was most likely standing there, enjoying Scott being so venerable. He could feel the smirk on his smug face now...

 "Well," Mike began, a battle knife in his hands. "It looks like i have the upper hand this time."

 The cold shark end of the knife trailed slowly on Scott's chest, making his breath hitch. He bit his lip, trying his best to control himself, and to hold back any noises he could make.

 "Are you ready?"

 Scott nodded.

 Mike placed the knife at the top of Scott's blue shirt, slowly but harshly ripping the thin fabric with the knife. The shirt was ripped off from his skin as it fell loosely to the floor, the cold steel knife making its way down to his pants. Mike cut through the thin black fabric with ease, revealing Scotts stiff erection.

 The brown haired man chuckled. "Hard already? I haven't even touched you yet." He said, gently grazing the knife up and down his cock. Scott held his breath, his lip throbbing with blood flow. Mike grinned and slowly placed a finger on the tip, spreading the pre-come up and down, still without much friction on it. A small noise came from his throat, a small trail of blood coursing down his chin and dripping onto his neck.

 Mike kissed his lips softly, his hand slowly jerking on Scott. "Don't make a mess," He whispered, setting the knife down and undoing his own pants.


	6. Please Stop Visiting.

Authors Note: I got this idea from a Creepypasta i read somewhere.

 

_**Please Stop Visiting.** _

 

 Mike really did love Scott. A lot. But this was getting out of hand, the visits. They were starting to kill him.

 Scott was dead. He was killed by the animatronics supposedly a month after their relationship began, but every night off when Mike wanted to sleep, he'd see Scott. He would be bloody, metal bars inside of his head and arms, knees, points where he would have died. His eyes were black and his skin was decaying, despite not actually being real, per say. But Mike would try to talk to him except he would whisper things that would make dread arise in the very pits of his stomach; things that made him cringe and plug his ears.

 " _I killed twelve kids_ " is what it started off with. But it would get worse. He would go into detail about each and every one, about what he did to them, supposedly. Mike still wasn't sure if he was dreaming or hallucinating these things, or if it was actually real. He would believe anything at this point.

 But the details and Scott's mutilated body figure combined, it was breaking him.

 "I love you, but please.... _please stop visiting."_


	7. Cannabalism!

Authors Note: Is this a Hannibal AU? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z

 

**_Cannibalism!_ **

 

 "What is this?" Mike asked, digging his fork in for another bite. Scott was always a good cook when it was his turn, and every time he'd go out and get fresh shit to cook with.

 "Food?" Scott replied with a chuckle. "Its a salad. A good one with bacon and shit, its the only way i can make you eat any greens."

 "Hey, i eat greens."

 "Only if i dye cookies green or something."

 Mike rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Yeah yeah, im talking about this." He picked up a piece of meat with his fork. "And don't even tell me its chicken like you did yesterday. Because its not. Its different, and more red."

 Scott shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Its just food."

 "It does." Mike frowned playfully. "Tell me! Or is it, like, a family secret?"

 "Lets go with that," Scott ignored his question and changed the subject quickly.

 If Mike ever knew that it was people, he would probably be scarred for the rest of his life.


	8. Drugs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> never do drugz kidz stay in vegetables and eat your skool

 It was more of a ritual than a problem now.

 Mike didn't give a shit. After what they've been through lately, he couldn't care less.

 "Itll make you feel better" Mumbled Scott, whos eyes were closed, the pipe in his hands. "Its not even a drug. Its a plant."

 "I just don't wanna get high off my ass right now." He hissed back, laying down in bed, pulling the covers over his head.

 "Whatever."

 It was getting worse. Their entire situation.

 Mike lifted his head a bit and frowned. "Are you going to bed anytime soon? Youre going to keep me up."

 "Yeah. In a while. I don't think i can sleep tonight, anyway, after what we just saw."

 Images flashed by in Mike's mind, as he tried to shake the thoughts.

 "On second mind" Mike grabbed the pipe from Scotts mouth and shook his head. "I think i will have some. Just to try and forget."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha i just want this to be over so i can work on other stuff


	9. Mirrors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on another Creepypasta i must have read somewhere sometime

 "Is this really a good idea?" Mike asked with a frown, the new large mirror standing in their room.

 "Yeah" Scott nodded and smiled. "It was only, like, ten bucks. It'll look nice once we unpack more. Ill be back."

 Scott exited the room and left Mike with the mirror that he thought wouldn't have even fit in the house. He sat down on the carpeted floor and looked at himself in it, tilting his head a bit. It was old, dirty and dusty but once he cleaned it up it should be fine.

 But as he stared into the mirror, he noticed something wrong.

 The image was distorting like clay, static filling the screen and then showing Mike, standing up, although he was still sitting.

 His heart sped up, although he didn't feel like he should get up and run.

 The mirror showed him walking through the house at night, the halls dark and only illuminated by candles. He stood next to a door at the end of the hall, and was pulled inside by an unseen force, blood slowly pouring out of the cracks and crevices. The door opened slightly, still too dark to see what was inside, but the blood stood out more. Mike looked at the mirror with wide eyes, reaching for the pill bottle in his pocket.

 Wow. He must have forgotten to take his medication.

 "Everything alright?" Scott asked with a frown, setting down the next few boxes in the room.

 "Yeah," Mike replied standing up. "Im alright."


	10. Carnivals

 The sun set on the horizon, however, still at least two or three hours of light left until the place would go black. Mike walked slowly, a dirty and scarred bear hanging in his hands loosely, the overgrown woods and plants crumbling under his feet. He sat on the rusty bench, leaning back, exhausted from a day of exploration of the long abandoned carnival before them.

 Scott took a seat next to him and sighed, putting an arm around him, his lips curled into a half smile.

 "That was fun" He remarked, crossing his legs.

 "Mhm."

 "Are you tired?"

 Mike simply nodded and leaned his head against Scott.

 "Still terrified of those clowns that were on the ground."

 Scott put his arm on Mike's head, slowly petting his hair. "I know."

 "Why would someone abandon this place?" He asked after a while of silence.

 "Maybe they didn't want things like that getting out, and people like us getting in."

 Mike shrugged. "Maybe."

 "Besides, the rides here look barely operable."

 

XXX


End file.
